Not So Unlimited Power
by jaymaster2000
Summary: Spoilers for Rebels finale. It was impossible. It couldn’t be true. Thrawn had actually lost. And not just Thrawn, but Vader and Tarkin too. In time the Rebels will pay, in time they would be crushed, in time Palpatine would destroy them.


**_Me during the Rebels Finale: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_**

 ** _So. That ending. This is what happens when we let Dave Filoni finish a show. He makes us feel things. And leaves a mystery. And I swear to God, if Ezra and Sabine don't get together after she finds him, I will actually explode._**

 ** _Now that that's out of the way, time for some background._**

 _ **Palpatine had sent his best men to Lothal. The Inquisitors, the ISB, Tarkin, Vader and Thrawn. They all failed. And even when he himself stepped in, they still failed. Can't imagine he was too happy about that.**_

"WHAT??" Palpatine yelled at the Commander who kneeled at the foot of his throne.

The Commander, Gilad Pellaeon, to his credit, kept his cool. "I'm afraid it's true, my lord. Thrawn is likely dead, and my ship was barely able to escape. Governor Pryce was killed in the blast and with her died our foothold on Lothal."

The Emperor was livid. Over the past five years the Empire's best men were sent in to crush the Rebel threat. First it was Tarkin. Palpatine had organized his rise to power from the very start, to ensure the embodiment of the Empire's ideals existed. Cunning, ruthless and powerful. The Rebels trembled at his name, and even many Imperials feared him. Yet he lost, to some _worthless Rebels?!!_

Then it was Vader. It seemed the Rebels were no match for him, when he defeated their Jedi and crippled their command ship. But somehow they still survived. He wasn't even able to take care of that insignificant Padawan of his.

In the end, Thrawn had been sent in and it looked like the Rebellion would die. After their defeat at Atollon, they would be no match for the invincible Empire. And his TIE Defender would destroy any opposition before it even existed.

Yet they survived. Not only survived, but were able to _KILL THRAWN._ That couldn't be possible!! Thrawn was one of the greatest minds in the Empire, his tactics were unmatched and he had never lost a battle. Until today.

After everything, they took Lothal from him. They took his path to true unlimited power away from him. And that stupid, insipid boy, Ezra Bridger. Years ago, Palpatine had seen this boy in a vision, though he knew not his name. It was why he needed him. He could influence the galaxy in a way that few could have imagined. He thought he could tempt him, show him the way to save those he loved from dying. It had turned Anakin Skywalker, surely the young vulnerable boy would give in too.

And yet, he hadn't. After tempting Ezra, first with saving his master and later with the salvation of his parents, he managed to resist the Emperor. Who would have thought someone had actually _listened_ to Master Yoda's advice. This young boy had done what Anakin couldn't, and let go of all he feared to lose.

The very thought was enough to make Palpatine swell in fury. Even now, after all these years the pathetic Jedi we're still in his way.

But he would make them pay for damaging his glorious Empire. They would pay in their blood. Once the Death Star was finished, he would send it to Lothal. He would show the galaxy that there is no victory over the Empire. Only delayed defeat. Soon, so very soon, he would make Lothal his once again, force them to grovel on their knees and watch the hope drain out of their eyes as they watched their planet burn.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Ah, I would've loved to have seen the Emperor over the course of the show. To watch him punish those who failed him. That would've been fun. But since we didn't, this is probably the closest we'll get to seeing the Emperor's reaction to his subordinates failure._**

 ** _Also, I wonder where Thrawn and Ezra are. Filoni said that they both survive, plus Thrawn has a book with him and Vader coming out. Well regardless, when we see them again, neither will be the same._**


End file.
